


The Borgias:  Your Blade Or Mine Redux

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Renaissance Italy, rife with the evils that men, sometimes, must do.  When these two psychopaths first met, theirs was a bond borne in blood. It was murder...it was mayhem...it was magic.  They—were Cesare Borgia and Micheletto Corella.</p>
<p>Thank you 50251sid for the inspiration!  This one's for you...I hope you like it : }</p>
<p>(You know that I had to do it over)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borgias:  Your Blade Or Mine Redux




End file.
